What's in a name?
by sweetsally
Summary: Mikan is really insulted due to Natsume's repeated use of 'Polka dots' as her nickname. What will Natsume do to apologise and confess his feelings for her?A bit sad in first part but has a happy ending.MikanXNatsume, HotaruXRuka in 3rd part.
1. Part 1

What's in a name?

Natsume's POV

I love her.

I came to this conclusion after a long week in bed. After one of those missions, I decided that I would rest a while but I couldn't even make it to my room; before I knew it, I collapsed and must've fainted. Next thing I knew, I was lying in the hospital bed with an unusually cheerful brunette on my side. As usual, with a voice that could have even woken up the dead, she shouted, "Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, look, Natsume-kun has woken up. Isn't that nice? And Natsume, why the hell did you not call someone to escort you to your room? It's not very wise to move about alone when you are so much injured and you –"

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"You should not strain an injured person by shouting that much", replied the emotionless inventor. "And we should get going now, Ruka" she added to the blonde boy standing beside her. As they went, I noticed that Mikan's face had a blush on it. She looked extremely cute like that. Pushing those thoughts out of my mind, I asked, "What's the matter, Polka dots?"

Mikan's POV

"What's the matter, Polka dots?"

On hearing this, I instinctively made my usual reply, "Don't you dare call me that, you Hentai." And before I could control it I felt a tear on my cheek and to avoid being further embarrassed I just ran out of the hospital wing till I reached my favorite resting place, the Sakura tree. Being the spring season, it was full of blossoms. It was a breathtaking sight but I was hardly in a mood to enjoy it. _Oh, why couldn't Natsume just me by my name? Am I such a child that he has to tease me by my panties? Why can't he love me like I love him?_ Before I knew it, I was tired due to crying and I fell fast asleep.

Normal POV

"Have you seen that Polka dots lately?", asked Natsume to his friend Ruka while he was on a visit to him. Ruka had brought his lunch there and both were munching on the food. "No.", replied a troubled Ruka, "I thought she must have been visiting you since I have hardly seen her this week except in the classes."

_Shit, I must've really insulted her this time by calling her Polka dots. How could I be such an idiot?_

Even after Ruka went, Natsume kept brooding over a plan to make up with his cute brunette and confess his love to her and at last, it was ready by the time Natsume got a discharge from the hospital wing.


	2. Part 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a wonderful and lazy Sunday evening. After completing her enormous pile of homework Mikan Sakura decided to relax under her favorite sakura tree. As she sat under the tree, she decided to stop mulling over Natsume-kun's apparent dislike towards her. But she still couldn't stop thinking over that even though it had been on her mind for the entire last week. Sighing, she gave up and just decided to relax and go to sleep. I wonder where Natsume-kun is? I haven't seen him since that day in hospital wing.

Above the resting place of Mikan, on the branches of Sakura tree was her man(or rather, boy)of dreams, Natsume Hyuuga, wearing his best shirt and a frown. He hated showing his feelings to anyone, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He had hurt his favourite brunette's feelings, he should certainly apologise to her and do something to make up for all the times he had insulted her by the only way he could: confess his feelings to her and ask her to become his girlfriend, however mushy the scene became. Natsume shook his head, unable to believe what he was going to do but he knew one thing for sure: he would not chicken out, whatever happens. Natsume straightened when he heard someone calling Mikan(I'll burn their hair!!) but before he could do anything else, the branch on which he was sitting broke and he went tumbling straight into Mikan's lap!

Mikan's POV

I was relaxing under the Sakura and minding my own business when I heard a shout, "Mikan!" I got up to see who it was and saw Ruka-pyon coming my way. I sat up and heard a branch on the tree cracking and looked up to see Natsume falling and he landed right on my lap!

I was stunned beyond words and before I could think, I was shouting, "WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW, HYUUGA!!"

Natsume's POV

I quickly stood up from Polka's, I mean Mikan's lap and was glaring at Ruka to go away when I heard Mikan's shout, " WHAT DO YOU WAT NOW, HYUUGA!!"

I was shocked beyond measure as I heard her. Though calling me Hyuuga wasn't technically a insult, I still felt something which I never felt before. Did Mikan really call me that? After getting used to Mikan calling me by my first name, hearing this from her almost felt like an insult. We stood motionlessly, staring at each other until……

BAKA!BAKA!

Normal POV

Ruka understood what that meant and tried to dodge but he was no match for the famous Ice Queen and got knocked out by the Baka Bazooka 5.0. "I told you not to interrupt, didn't I?" said the emotionless inventor.

"B-But I was not interrupting", protested Ruka. "I was just…umm…" BAKA!BAKA!

Hotaru now had removed her deluxe Baka Bazooka 6.0 and she then dragged Ruka to nearby bushes and waited with her camera to take the photos of the century.

Mikan and Natsume, on the other hand, were so busy staring at each other that they completely forgot about Ruka and didn't even notice the noisy scene Hotaru and Ruka was creating.

Finally, Mikan made up her mind. Before she could lose her nerve, she blurted out, "I Love You, Natsume".

**End of Chapter 2**

There you are then.  
I personally don't like cliffhangers but it sure makes the story interesting. Hope to complete the story soon.Please review.


	3. Part 3

**Recap**

_Mikan and Natsume, on the other hand, were so busy staring at each other that they completely forgot about Ruka and didn't even notice the noisy scene Hotaru and Ruka was creating._

_Finally, Mikan made up her mind. Before she could lose her nerve, she blurted out, "I Love You, Natsume"_

**Chapter 3_._**

Natsume's POV

"I Love You, Natsume".

Before I could comprehend this simple line, Mikan had turned and was seemed to be ready to run away. .Her face was as red as a tomato but she still looked cute. Before she could do anything else, I grabbed her hand; I do love teasing her so much.

"What did you say, Polka- , I mean Mikan?", I asked her inspite of having heard her quite clearly.

"NOTHING!", she shouted as usual in her loud voice(which is one day going to blow away my eardrums for sure) and started to run away; only I wouldn't let her move now that she finally confessed.

Normal POV

So now stood two teens(they were 13, didn't I mention? sorry about that) in an uncomfortable silence with the beautiful sunset for company.

Hotaru's POV

"What the hell are those two Bakas doing? Should I hit them with Baka Bazooka 6.0?Why don't they hurry up and kiss?", I demanded to Ruka, my favourite blackmail victim.

"Hotaru, what are going to do with those photos?", asked Ruka nervously. "Sell them to Natsume's fan girls as a proof of Natsume's love towards Mikan.", I reply. Ruka's eyes widened with horror. "But then, the fan girls will be furious with Mikan and chase her like crazy.", he spluttered. "And I shall earn more money from Mikan for saving her from them by using my Baka Bazooka.", I replied coolly. "When are those two going to kiss?", I asked, getting more irritated by each second.

Suddenly, I was on my back. Ruka was looking at me with an expression I couldn't quite place. He said, "Let them be alone. We have our own confessions to do." "That being?", I asked coolly. However I knew exactly what they were. "I Love You", he said simply. I had been expecting this since quite a few days but expecting is quite different from actually experiencing it. "I love You too", I replied. Finally, I was flooded with emotions that I was unable to hide; Ruka must have seen them too. He drew near to me and I saw that he was blushing furiously. I could feel a blush creeping up my face too as he leaned forward to steal my first kiss; the camera and the Baka Bazooka lay forgotten on the grass nearby. "Ah well", I thought, "maybe I will get the photos some other time" as our tongues battled for dominance.

Back to Mikan and Natsume…….

Mikan's POV

_Wait, did he call me by my first name?_screamed my brain excitedly. _It was so nice to hear my name from his lips_, I mused as we stood under the Sakura tree.

"ISAIDILOVEYOU", I shouted. "Sorry, but I didn't get that, Mikan", said Natsume with a small smirk. Taking a deep breathe, I repeated slowly and clearly, "I love you." There, I did it. His grip had loosened a bit so I decided to make a run for it. However, Natsume's next words stopped me in my tracks, "Wait, don't you want to hear my reply?"

**Author's notes**: Another cliffhanger!sigh, but anyways, there was a minor mistake in the 2nd part. It was a sunday evening, not afternoon. I made that change but I thought I would better inform about this to the early readers. Thats it. I shall try to update soon.


	4. Part 4

**Recap**

"_ISAIDILOVEYOU", I shouted. "Sorry, but I didn't get that, Mikan", said Natsume with a small smirk. Taking a deep breathe, I repeated slowly and clearly, "I love you." There, I did it. His grip had loosened a bit so I decided to make a run for it. However, Natsume's next words stopped me in my tracks, "Wait, don't you want to hear my reply?"_

**Chapter 4**

Normal POV

Silence reigned after that statement. Mikan stood stunned, staring at Natsume as if he had gone mad. Natsume smiled, or rather smirked. However, it wasn't the usual I-am-greatest-and-I-know-it kind of smirk. It could almost be mistaken for a(guess what?) smile! Mikan shook her head, riding herself of the silly thoughts that came in her mind. "So, what is your reply?", she asked as calmly as she can though her insides were on a kind of roller coaster. Natsume didn't reply; instead he kept staring at her. "I ASKED, WHAT IS YOUR REPLY?", she yelled. It was then that a terrible thought struck her; _What if he doesn't like me but would not say so to spare my feelings? That jerk!_ Tears immediately flooded her eyes but she blinked them back and turned to leave. At the same moment, Natsume called, in a surprisingly tender voice, "Mikan, wait!" He came near her and started to say something when Mikan suddenly shouted out, "Damn it, Natsume, just let go of me. Who do you think I am, a doll to just play with?" On hearing this outburst, Natsume quickly stepped back. It was all Mikan needed; she ran back to her dormitory sobbing all the while.

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"How dare you hurt Mikan's feelings like that, Hyuuga?", said the no-longer-emotionless-inventor; indeed, she looked so furious that even Natsume backed down a little. Ruka tried to calm her down but he too looked angry. "You are to go after her and apologise and confess your feelings or else-"she removed her Baka Bazooka 6.0 as well as her Deer Hoof Glove, "You die." Ruka told Natsume, "You better do as she says."

_Where could she have gone?_ Natsume decided that she must've gone to her room and his guess was right; Mikan was indeed there, sobbing noisily on her pillow and dead to everything else in the world. He entered through the open window noiselessly and stood before her. It took Mikan at least a few seconds before she could realise that she was no longer alone, her eyes were swollen so much. She's still cute, Natsume thought as he took in her swollen and red eyes, tear marks on her face and her shocked expression. "What do you want now?", she managed to ask. There was no trace of anger in her voice; it seemed that she was too tired to even be angry. Natsume replied gently, "I came to apologise, Mikan." She was surprised to hear Natsume calling her by her given name but she also wanted the truth. "Is that all?", she asked, clearly disappointed. "I also promise to not call you 'Polka dots' " he added. "And?" "And I love you too, Mikan", Natsume finally admitted. "Really?", Mikan asked with hope in her watery eyes. Natsume went closer to the pretty brunette and whispered in her ears, "Do you want me to prove that?"

Without waiting for an answer, he fell on her bed and not knowing that a certain inventor's camera was clicking their pictures, their lips met in a passionate kiss.

**Author's Notes**: Guys, it may look like an ending to you, but there is still the epilogue and maybe one more chapter(I haven't yet decided). So hang on there and please, please do review.


	5. Part 5

Here's the latest and the last chapter (except the epilogue) then. Hope you love it. Please review.

**Chapter 5**

**Five Years Later**

"NATSUMMMEEE, WAIT FOR MEEEE!!" a certain brunette yelled at the top of her lungs. _What a fool_, thought Natsume Hyuuga. _But she is my own adorable fool_, he corrected himself. "What is it, strawberry pattern girl?"(Yeah, he still calls her that) he asked. "Why do you have to call me that?" pouted his cute girlfriend. "Because it suits you." said Natsume. "Humph! Anyways, where are you going?" asked Mikan Sakura, a tall girl with a slime and petite figure. Natsume shrugged. He had grown too. His wavy raven hair was now in a small ponytail and he looked incredibly hot. "What is it that you wanted?" "Well, nothing. I just wanted to ask something. Why don't we go to the Sakura tree there?" asked Mikan. "Why don't you just tell whatever you want here?" asked Natsume. "Aw, come on, this is our last day in the academy. Why don't we relax under the Sakura tree for the last time before the evening's graduation ceremony, please?" at this she put her best puppy-eyes expression. "Okay then, but only five minutes." Natsume sighed. Even though she had been his girlfriend for almost five years, he still couldn't refuse her anything when she put that expression.

_Wow_. That was the first thought that entered the couple's mind when they reached the Sakura tree. It was in full bloom with Sakura blossoms flying everywhere and birds singing sweetly on the branches and the sun shining brightly overhead. "What is it?" Natsume asked. "Huh?" Mikan was suddenly jolted out of her thoughts. "You wanted to say something, didn't you?" Natsume prompted her. "Oh yes, it was just that…" Mikan suddenly remembered what she wanted to say. "Yes?" Natsume asked. He seemed to have become a lot more patient after spending five years with Mikan. It was just that Iwantdtaskwenyowilprpostme", she asked hurriedly without stopping to take a single breath. Though the words were quite unintelligible, he got the gist anyways. However, pretending to not understand, he asked, "Sorry, but I didn't catch that. Do you mind repeating it a bit more slowly?" "It was nothing…" Mikan replied, blushing furiously the colour of tomatoes (the ripe ones) and quickly getting up to run away when Natsume caught her round her waist. Both lost their balance and fell down on the sheet of Sakura blossoms. Natsume whispered in his brunette's ear "But I got a gist of it anyways". He straightened up and waited till she had stood up and then taking out a beautiful diamond ring, he asked on bended knees, "Would you marry me and become Mrs. Mikan Natsume Hyuuga?" "Of course I will! I am so happy!" she exclaimed with tears of happiness and joy while she allowed her now fiancé to put the ring on her delicate fingers. "Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, look, Natsume proposed to me!" she called out to Hotaru and Ruka coming towards them, holding hands. "Did Ruka propose to you too?" she asked brightly, pointing to the ruby ring on her best friend's finger. "Of course he did" replied the emotionless inventor, "Even though I had to threaten him with my Baka Bazooka 9.0 deluxe. That baka was too shy to do it by himself even though he did buy the ring." she added. All of them except Ruka laughed while Ruka merely gave an embarrassed grin. "Come on baka, we have to get ready for the ball after the ceremony." Said Hotaru, dragging Mikan along with her to her room "And you two be ready to pick us at seven pm sharp otherwise…" she added to Natsume and Ruka, holding out the Baka Bazooka 9.0 deluxe which she had used to threaten Ruka. "We shall be ready" Ruka said, a little alarmed; after all, he did not want to attend the graduation ceremony with a huge bump on his head!

**Author's notes**: Okay then guys, that's the end of the story as far as I am concerned. I am working on the epilogue part which has a wedding scene and our couples' future lives. However I am running short of ideas and so I might take a little time. Give your suggestions regarding the writing of epilogue and I will see to it that the epilogue is posted on or before 14th April i.e. the next Monday. Adios till then.


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

5 YEARS LATER

It was a sunny autumn day. Today was the long awaited wedding of Mikan Sakura, a wonderful girl, both inside and outside and Natsume Hyuuga who still was the reclusive loner as usual. However, he now smiled more frequently and genuinely. _This,_ his best friend and the best man for the wedding, Ruka Nogi reasoned, _ought to be the effect of prolonged exposure to a certain ever optimistic person, namely Mikan. _

However, the said brunette did not seem that optimistic right now. She had spilled tea on her snow-white wedding gown and also had broken the heel of one of her matching white shoes. "What am I going to do now?" she wailed to Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru who were preparing her for the special day. "The gown may take entire afternoon to come back from the dry cleaners and how are we supposed to find another pair of matching white shoes on such a short notice? Maybe it is better to just cancel the whole thing…"

Baka! Baka! Baka!

"You shouldn't talk like that" said the emotionless inventor. "Anyways, I am sure that the drycleaners would send the gown as soon as possible." "How could you be so sure?" asked Mikan wiping her tears with a handkerchief Anna handed her. "I just told him to do as I say or I will hit him with my Baka Bazooka. This threat usually produces good results." replied Hotaru with her usual emotionless expression. "And as for the shoes, I asked Ruka to come shopping with me. We shall be back before lunch." She added before dragging Ruka with her to the mall.

In the evening

"The wedding ceremony is about to begin" said Anna excitedly while helping Mikan with final touches in her makeup. Mikan was wearing a simple, off-the-shoulder ankle-length wedding gown which had tiny white bows on the hem and a simple white flower pattern throughout the dress. She was not wearing much of jewellery, just the beautiful silver butterfly pendant on a silver chain which Natsume had gifted her on completion of two years of dating, a silver bracelet and matching earrings with her diamond engagement ring. However, rarely had a bride looked more resplendent; her face was glowing with joy and satisfaction. She had, on Natsume's insistence, applied very less makeup but her natural goodlooks more than made up for it.

"I am coming" she replied when Hotaru told her to get going. Just outside, Narumi-sensei was waiting for her; in the absence of her father, he was going to take her to the aisle. "You look wonderful" he smiled, looking at the beautiful girl who he remembered as a clumsy ten year old no star with a wide smile._ It's hard to believe that this is the same girl who at one time was a clumsy troublemaker. _He smiled once again and said "So, shall we get going then?"

Natsume was waiting for Mikan to show up. He was standing on a kind of stage erected specially for the marriage(Sorry, don't know the exact term). _When will that idiot come?_ He was getting impatient. Natsume was wearing a simple black tuxedo with a white rose in the buttonhole. Inspite of the simplicity of his clothes, like Mikan he too looked radiant with joy and this made him even more handsome than ever. Just as he was thinking of dragging Mikan forcefully from the dressing room, she appeared with Narumi. Natsume stood stunned for a moment. He had never expected his clumsy fiancée to be this beautiful. She had in her hands a big bouquet of white roses, her favourite flowers and a reminder of her childish innocence. She seemed to almost like an angel from heavens above. When Mikan noticed Natsume gawping at her like he had never seen her before, she chuckled inwardly and gave Natsume a big smile before standing beside him.

Natsume was unable to remember the actual ceremony later. It all went by him like a blur, even the recitation of the vows they had written before. The only thing he remembered quite clearly was taking Mikan in his arms and giving her a passionate kiss. After the ceremony, Mikan threw the bouquet towards her bridesmaids(Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Aoi Hyuuga, Natsume's sister) and (surprise!) Hotaru caught it with her latest invention. Ruka blushed beet red at this. Natsume then whispered in Mikan's ear, "Now for our honeymoon in Australia. I can hardly wait". Mikan blushed even more than Ruka on hearing this, yet she was very happy. She too could hardly wait.

**_THE END_**

Thank you, minna for your support. I have finally finished the last chapter of my first story and this completes it. I am extremely happy and proud of my first attempt at writing and I hope to write many more of the fics. I suppose that my next story would be a oneshot and shall be completed soon. So, adios till then.

Before going, I would like to thank

Shiro-Kitsune8

milkchocolatehot64

mikka08

insaneoneX

KMAC 08

dominiqueanne

mangaluver123

miyuki24

for their reviews which encouraged me to write better chapters(I shall edit this list after getting reviews for the epilogue).


End file.
